


Intertwining of the Ways

by Adarah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deus Ex Machina, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarah/pseuds/Adarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parting of the Ways if the Doctor had used the power of the Vortex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwining of the Ways

The Doctor is now a vengeful god. He can see all of time and space with much more clarity than is wise, and he doesn't like the look of the universe to be. Rose lived, time went on, but he would regenerate into a ponce and leave Rose with a part human duplicate trapped in a parallel world. No! He has the power to change it. So with all the subtlety of a Judoon he shoves the universe into a different course. But, Rose was still dying. Humans just couldn't hold the vortex. She had said forever, she was his, and he didn't want to leave her to the next idiot. Only one option then. Instead of giving her a regeneration he would change her, make her compatible, someone who could survive the vortex swirling in their head. Now using all the precision of a surgeon he changed Rose Tyler's base dna. She would now be like him, a Time Lord.

 

He followed their timeline to check his progress, hers was so wonderfully intertwined with his and reached on into eternity. Smiling at his success, he turns his sight back to his corporal body. Rose fainted in his arms. She's suffering a form of regeneration sickness, he needs to get her into the zero room. But first, he focuses on forgetting, he could not remember what he did or he would risk undoing all the good. He then breathes out, releasing the vortex back into the care of his time ship. 

 

Picking Rose up he rushes through the console room and into the zero room. Exhaustion pulls at him. His memory wipe would need sleep to take effect, and he doesn't want to leave Rose. So he floats in the center of the room, embracing his Rose. He curls into a lose fetal position around her, Rose responds by wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms snaking around his back under his leather jacket.

 

"My Doctor," She murmurs contentedly into his chest.

 

"My Rose," He whispers back before succumbing to unconsciousness.

 


End file.
